


Receiving Accolades

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [104]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A good performance is always appreciated.





	Receiving Accolades

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 522: Help.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Receiving Accolades 

~

Face buried in Draco’s neck, Harry’s breathing slowed. Where before he’d heard gasps and moans, it was oddly silent, until someone began clapping. 

Another person joined in, and another, until almost everyone was applauding. Someone even whistled, crying, “Encore!” 

“Tell me that’s not for us,” Harry whispered. 

Draco laughed breathily. “Shall I lie, then?” 

Harry groaned. “Does this happen often?” 

“Only for truly inspired performances.” Draco hummed. “We may be on our way to becoming legends here.” 

“How reassuring,” Harry said dryly. “Shame that won’t help our careers.”

Draco chucked. “Not unless we switch from Aurors to professional sex performers.” 

~

Shaking his head, Harry helped Draco to stand before stepping back. “I can’t believe we fucked before all these people.” 

Draco cupped his face, leaning in and kissing him. “Relax,” he whispered. “We’re anonymous here. No one knows us, we can be free.”

“True.” Harry sighed. “Now what?”

“Whatever we want.” Drawing Harry close, Draco whispered a spell that restored the cloth over their crotches. “We can dance, we can stay here and watch people, we can go home and fuck…Anything, really.” 

“What do you want to do?”

“I wouldn’t mind returning home,” said Draco. 

Harry smiled. “Let’s go.”

~


End file.
